To The Search Of Sasuke Uchiha
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: //SasuSaku. Implied NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen// What do you do when the one you love leaves you and you cant do a thing about it? You will fight. And will do everything in your power to get him back!


**Okay, I am TERRIBLY TERRIBLY sorry for the time it took to come out !!!!! Wow Mel, great one.. –rolls eyes and hits self- well I had my reasons though !! I was too busy some days, other days I just really wasn't in the mood to write and well the third reason is the most simple... I forgot all the time... –anime sweatdrop- **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... bleh**

Hello – narrating

"Hello" – Talking

'_Hello'_ – Thinking

"_Hello"_ – Past/Flashback

_Hello_ - Actions or Flashback/Past

'**Hello'** – inner

_XXXXX_

"_I love you more then anything !"_

Haruno Sakura was sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow tightly as the painful memory of his departure was stuck on her mind.

"_After all this time... You're still annoying"_

Oh the bittersweet smirk he had on his face when he told her that. She blinked away a tear but quickly wiped it away.

'_Annoying... Heh... I was always just annoying to him...'_ Sakura thought.

She stared calmly out of the window, still thinking about the day he left.

"_Don't go ! If you leave I'll scream and-"_

_WOOSH_

_He was behind her. So close to her she could feel his hot breath tickling her neck. _

"_Sakura" He spoke in a soft, gentle voice, so unlike himself._

_She listened carefully, she had never heard him speak in such a gentle tone._

"_Arigatou" He said softly._

_She gasped, but then felt a sharp pain as Sasuke hit a pressure point._

"_Sasuke-kun..." She whispered as darkness took over._

Sakura let her tears roll silently down her cheeks. She had always wondered why he had said 'Thank you'. 'Thank you for caring?' 'Thank you for loving me?' 'Thank you for always being there for me?' She looked up at the moon and blinked away a few more tears before a determined look took over her sad eyes.

'_I will bring Sasuke-kun back'_ She thought strongly.

'_**And damnit stop crying Sakura'**_ She wiped her tears away and smiled.

_**0000000**_

2 years and a half ago, Sasuke left the village. He left behind all the people that cared for him, he left behind the only person that truly loved him... And for what? For power. For revenge.

A normal shinobi would have stayed and trained with his comrades to become stronger. But he was an Uchiha. Uchiha's don't do that. They find power on their own. And he wasn't any Uchiha... He was an avenger. Not only an avenger but the last hope for the reviving of the Uchiha Clan.

People considered him as a traitor now. Why not though? He ran off to Orochimaru; one of Konoha's most feared enemy ! Why should they still treat them as one of their own!?

Though others had kept their hopes high and didn't let him go. They wanted to get him back and show him the meaning of a family again.

But no one... No one was as determined as Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.

Uzumaki Naruto had always considered Uchiha Sasuke as his rival. Even though the rivalry between the two was stronger then ever, he had always viewed Sasuke as a brother. Never had he been this close to anyone, not including Hatake Kakashi, his sensei, and Haruno Sakura, a girl whom he had a crush on before but merely considered her as a sister now. The boy had a fierce determination. He would never give up to find his team mate and bring him back. Even if it meant dragging his sorry ass back to Konoha !

Haruno Sakura...

Everybody knew about her feelings for Sasuke.

Sakura had a silly crush on Sasuke when they were young. She merely liked him because of his good looks, his cold attitude, his strength and his intelligence. Years passed by and they were placed on the same team... Her feelings started to change and bloom into something more as she knew Sasuke more and more. Sure it was cold to get through that cold shell of his, and she never really had gone through it... but she appreciated Sasuke as he was. She had never really lost that fangirl habit of hers though. She was the only one who truly understood him, who had always been there when he needed her, who had never pitied him, who worried about him when he was under the curse mark, who liked him for who he was... The only one who actually truly loved him !

And that was why after that night he left, she had been devastated. Without Sasuke she felt as if a part of her was missing.

He was the reason why she had trained so hard under the legendary Sannin Tsunade.

"CHA!" Sakura screamed as she launched a punch directly to her master, who luckily dodged_ just _in time.

Tsunade stumbled back a few steps and frowned. Soon her frown was replaced by a proud smile.

"Very good, Sakura. You've improved greatly. That will be all for today"

"Hai !" Sakura bowed and walked out of the training grounds, panting slightly from having to use too much chakra.

"..Sakura-chan?" A voice questioned.

Sakura turned around, seeing her best-friend-almost-brother Naruto. He looked at her confusedly. She smiled slightly and waved.

"Ohayou.. Naruto.." she said, out of breath.

Naruto smiled brightly. "Tough training today?"

She nodded, not able to respond.

He laughed heartedly and patted her back. "It's all worth it in the end"

She nodded again and smiled.

"Well I'm off to Ichiraku's with Hinata, dattebayo ! Want to join?"

She shook her head and smiled again. "Iie, sorry. I have to go home and take a shower."

He shrugged. "Okay! Your choice !"

He ran past her and disappeared around the corner.

'_Oh Naruto you're such a child...'_ She thought as she giggled at his child-like attitude and shook her head while smiling. Her smile soon faded as a raven haired boy crossed her mind. _'Oh Sasuke-kun... I wish you could be here'_ She thought as she sighed.

**00000000**

She was panting slightly, glaring at her opponent with full force.

"Are you giving up you hag? If you can't beat me, surely you can't get Sasuke-kun back" The opponent taunted.

She gave him a death glare, his insults not really having a huge effect on her.

Sai was an ass, he always said things like that. After a while you kind of got used to that...

She huffed. "We're just starting, _**asshole**_" She gritted through her teeth.

Sai smiled his fake smile of his and took his fighting stance.

She scoffed. "I'll wipe that fake smile off your face" she hissed at him.

He kept on smiling. "Come on you hag. I don't have all day" he said calmly.

She charged at him with an incredibly speed and lunched several chakra infused punches.

**0000000**

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto screamed in horror.

She gasped and coughed up some blood. Her body was weakening with every passing second.

Her opponent laughed and pushed the katana deeper in her chest.

She gasped again and winced in pain, but then an unexpected thing happened...

Her lips twitched upwards into a smirk.

Her orange haired opponent's evil smile faded.

"What are you smirking about?!" he sneered.

Her smirk widened and she grabbed the sword he was holding with one of her hands, and she pressed her now blue chakra infused hand on his chest.

"Say hello to Sasuke's family for me when you get to the other side" she said sweetly.

Pain's eyes widened and he tried to get away but it was too late... Sakura had already infused her technique within his body.

He dropped down to his knees, having a hard time to breath.

"I damaged your heart greatly and messed up a couple of few things in there." She leaned in close to his ear "there's not chance for you"

His breathing was harsh and he was at a very weakened state, but he managed to grab the sword and take it out harshly.

Sakura gasped and fell down to her knees and collapsed on the ground, blood already pooling around her.

He smirked. "I won't die alone, girl"

He fell down on the ground, and blinked open his eyes trying to get the blurriness out of his eyes. Soon, his breathing stopped and his eyes closed.

"You son of a..." She entered a bloody coughing fit "Go to bloody hell, Pain" she hissed as her eyes started to close.

"Sakura-chan !" the worried voice of Naruto called out.

She saw him bent down beside her, his eyes already watery.

"Hold on Sakura ! Just hold on !"

She saw her sensei standing beside Naruto, a worried and pained look in his eyes.

"Sakura..." he said sadly.

"Kakashi... sensei... Naruto..." she whispered before falling into a deep slumber.

**00000000**

Sakura woke up to the sound of shouting, dealing with a great amount of waves of pain her chest was giving out. She did not have enough strength to open her eyes, so she just lay there and listened.

"Chouji, don't you ever stop eating?!" a familiar female voice said irritably.

A long sigh was heard from a male. "Ino, drop it." He said in a lazy voice.

"Don't tell me what to do you lazy ass !"

"Mendokuse.." Shikamaru muttered.

Sakura's mouth twitched upward in a small smile, unnoticed by the others.

A sound of protestation was heard but soon cut off by another female voice.

"Both of you shut up ! You're acting so childish..."

"I have to agree with Ten-Ten" Said a monotone voice.

"Thank you Neji" Ten-Ten sighed.

"Hn"

"Yosh !! Shikamaru-san, Ino-san, you should both learn how to be more youthful and share some youthful love !"

"Shikamaru and Ino sitting in a tree ! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" A male voice teased.

"Shut up you flea bag!" Shikamaru said through gritted teeth.

Sakura slowly blinked her eyes open at that moment.

"Ano... I think it would be wise not to continue, Kiba-kun..." A shy and timid voice said.

"Why not?" Kiba asked to Hinata.

"BECAUSE IM GONNA KILL YOU NEXT TIME" Ino screeched.

She looked down to see Naruto tapping on the window nervously, Hinata sitting right beside him with a hand on his shoulder and a comforting smile on her face, Neji was sitting in his chair, an arm wrapped around Ten-Ten's waist, Ten-Ten was laying her head on Neji's shoulder with a sweet smile plastered on her face, Kakashi was leaning against the wall calmly with both of his eyes closed, Chouji was stuffing his face, Lee was endlessly talking about youth, Shikamaru was sitting in his chair, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest, a vein popping out of his head, Ino and Kiba were standing up face to face, glaring, and screaming at each other, Shino was calmly sitting in his chair, doing nothing.

"Everybody" Kakashi said sternly, catching everybody's attention. "Sakura's awake."

Sakura looked around once again, to see everybody staring at her. She weakly smiled at them and tried sitting up but Kakashi wisely pushed her lightly down on the bed.

"Don't force yourself" He said softly.

Naruto ran to her side and his eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan..." He whispered softly as tears of joy made their way to his eyes.

He smiled widely and hugged her for a brief moment. "I was so worried!"

She smiled weakly back to him.

"Sakura !" Ino cried out as she hugged Sakura tightly.

Sakura winced in pain. "Ino... you're hurting me."

Ino laughed and released her. "Sorry!"

Kakashi's eyes sparkled with joy and he ruffled her hair. "We're glad you're okay"

She knew Kakashi was smiling. She gave him the brightest smile she could manage to give with the small strength she possessed at the moment.

"Arigatou... To you all" she said as she smiled at them all.

**00000000**

After a couple of days, Sakura was out of the hospital, feeling great. She wasn't aloud to go back to training for another week though.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Sakura asked in disbelief. "Another week?! Come on!!"

Tsunade simply stared, her hands intertwined and under her chin.

"You will do as you're told." She waved her hand to dismiss her.

Sakura sighed. "...Hai..."

She walked out of the office and out of the building, wondering what she would be supposed to do for a whole week.

She decided to take a stroll around the village.

She hummed softly to a song as she walked around the village, looking around at children running around playing tag, parents buying food, people working, people eating, couples holding hands...

She smiled sadly at that last one.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered softly.

She raised her eyes to the sky and stared at the red-ish sky, then her eyes wandered to the sunset. An image of Sasuke flashed into her mind and she sighed.

"_Wait ! Stop !" She screamed as the tears spilled and rolled down her cheeks. She stood up and ran towards him, staring at his back. He was walking towards the sound ninja who hurt her._

"_Stop !" she called again as she threw her arms around his waist, clasping his hands to his side and making him flinch at the sudden contact._

_He turned his face towards her and glared at her with the activated sharingan. The marks the curse mark cause were all over his face, making him look evil and bad._

_She stared at his face, her eyes big and tears freely spilling down her cheeks._

"_Please...Stop" She pleaded_

_There was a moment of pure silence. Then the marks slowly disappeared... as well as his sharingan..._

She continued walked as she thought of the moment that happened years ago. It was at the first chunnin exams they ever participated, at the forest of death. She chuckled softly.

'_So long ago...'_

**00000000**

_TWACK_

Her fist made contact with Sai's face and he flew right into a tree.

"I told you..." she started dangerously. "Don't _**EVER**_ talk bad about him in front of me"

Sai wiped the blood from his mouth and stared at Sakura.

"..."

Sakura smiled sweetly, satisfied of her work.

Kakashi and Naruto stared in amazement. Kakashi's face was surprised, Naruto's jaw had dropped to the floor.

**0000000**

A loud crashing sound was heard. Both Naruto and Sakura turned towards the sound.

'_What the..?'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura ran towards the sound, Naruto soon followed her, but was left behind a little.

She ran as fast as she could and saw Sai standing there, sunlight shining over him, rocks crumbled down, like the roof had been destroyed.

'_What the hell?'_ She thought, now highly confused.

She ran and stopped right beside Sai, panting.

"Sakura, huh?" A male voice she knew all too well to forget said in a deep voice.

Her eyes widened.

'No... it couldn't be...'

She slowly turned her head towards the voice... and there he was. Staring down at her.

"Sa..su...ke...-kun..." she said slowly, in a disbelieving voice.

She stared at how much he'd grown.

'_He's...he's...'_

'**HOT!' **her inner finished as she squealed.

He was standing at least a head and a half taller then her, his hair had grown a little but were now more flat then spiked in the form of a chicken ass, his deep coal eyes still held no such emotion in them. His outfit was different too ; he was wearing black pants and a white opened up shirt, revealing his nice abs.

She stared in amazement and he stared down at her. And Naruto entered the scene, stopping directly besides Sakura. He looked at where Sakura was looking and his eyes widen too.

Sakura was too caught up in looking at him she did not notice Naruto and Sasuke talking.

That is until he appeared in front of Naruto. He put a hand on his shoulder. She saw him take out his katana and raise it in the direction of Naruto's back.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried out.

He took the sword down and stabbed Naruto.

"Naruto!" she cried out. She ran towards him but was immediately pushed away by Sasuke.

"Don't get distracted" Naruto said smugly.

And the battle began.

(A/N: I'm sorry I just don't feel like writing the whole fight. I've been writing for more then 4 hours here !!)

**0000000 **

Sakura's breathing was harsh, she was panting endlessly and was afraid she would collapse from chakra exhaustion. Her clothes were ripped and she didn't have that many injuries.

Naruto was breathing heavily but not as heavily as Sakura. His eyes were the blood red eyes of the ninetailed fox. His clothes were scratches and his headband was gone. He had many, many injuries, some of them were major but Sakura knew the Kyuubi would heal him.

Sai was panting heavily too, his eyes not really revealing any emotions. His clothes were left untouched, but he was running out of chakra and fast. The boy wouldn't hold much longer.

Sasuke was breathing heavily too, his sharingan fully activated to its full power, his clothes were ripped at several parts, he had many injuries, a few of them were really bad. Sakura was worried he would bleed to death.

"Well, well, well..." a voice hissed.

They all turned towards the voice to see Orochimaru standing at the top of the mountain.

"Look what we have here..." He said as he giggle evilly. (A/N: he seriously freaks me out when he doesn't that...)

"Sasuke" he called. "I'll take care of the Kyuubi boy and that brat. You take care of the girl"

Sasuke did not turn to look at his master.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out in worry before blocking one of Orochimaru's attacks.

She stared at Naruto, worried for herself. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance against Sasuke alone in that state !

"You let your guard down" Sasuke whispered in her ear, a kunai at her throat.

She stomped a chakra infused foot on the ground, making the ground below Sasuke crumble. He stumbled backward in surprised.

She turned and glared at him. "I'm not giving up!"

He smirked. "You know you'll lose, right?"

She scoffed.

He appeared behind her once again and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She gasped, slightly taken aback.

"Sakura..." he whispered in a low, gentle voice.

He registered her smell in his mind by taking a deep breath of her scent.

She wouldn't let him trick her. Suddenly it clicked in her mind.

'_But... of course !!'_ She instantly thought after agreeing with her plan.

She slipped out of his grip in one swift easy move and jumped back, away from him, making a few hand seals in the same time.

Sasuke smirked.

She gave him one of her own smirk and ran towards him. She took out her kunai when he took out his katana and blocked his attack with her kunai, she infused chakra in her feet to give her a good push and she jumped towards him, tackling him and pushing him against a wall. Before he could do anything, she clasped her lips against his. Shocked by the sudden, unexpected action, Sasuke's eyes snapped open in shock.

Sakura took the moment and pressed her hand against his chest, and performed her technique. It was her own special technique that she had made up herself, just like Chiyo-baa-sama made up her revival technique. Except this one was for attacking, not reviving someone. Her technique could kill someone, but she had to use a lot of chakra to do that.

Sakura knew she didn't have enough chakra to kill him. That is why she had resulted in using the technique. To the least it would knock him out cold.

Sasuke collapsed on the ground, knocked out cold.

Sakura collapsed on the ground, passed out from chakra exhaustion.

**00000000**

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

She groaned and blinked her eyes open, seeing a blinding white ceiling.

"Sakura-san?" The nurse asked.

She nodded her head slightly and moaned. Her whole body ached so much.

"I'll get Tsunade-sama right away" The nurse said, softly touching Sakura's hand for a second, then walking out of the room.

Minutes later, Tsunade open the door and quickly ran in.

"Sakura?!"

She ran over to Sakura, looking down at her with happiness glimmering in her eyes.

"Thank god you're okay!"

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked in a hoarse voice. She felt like she hadn't talked in _AGES._

Tsunade smiled at her. "Mission accomplished Sakura."

It took a while for Sakura to register what she said.

"You mean.. that he..?" She asked in a disbelieving tone.

Tsunade nodded and smiled proudly.

Sakura was about to ask but Tsunade answered as if she read her mind.

"He's just fine. He's under the watch of a lot of Anbu's even though he isn't really in the shape to even move his arm. And Naruto is doing great actually. He's healing incredibly fast." She said as she smiled reassuringly.

"...what about Sai?" She asked, noticing she hadn't said anything about Sai.

Tsunade's smile turned into a frown and she looked away.

"Sakura..." she started apologetically.

Sakura felt a pang run through her heart.

Sure Sai was a bastard and she always wanted to hit him, and was a completely unemotional asshole but... he was still her friend...

"Sai..." She paused.

Sakura looked down sadly.

Tsunade looked up meeting her gaze. "He's in a coma"

Sakura's eyes widen in shock. "So he's not dead?"

Tsunade laughed. "Dead? For heaven's sake, no!"

Sakura smiled brightly and sighed relieved.

'_Everything will be back to normal now...'_ Sakura thought as she smiled.

**00000000**

3 weeks later, Sakura was out of the hospital, and was once again forbidden to train for 2 weeks now.

She groaned.

'_2 weeks?!'_ She sighed irritably.

She had heard Sasuke was till under the watch of the Anbu, but most of the time, he was just left alone with a bracelet on his arm that kept him from using any chakra. The gates was strongly guarded, if he ever tried running away... But what good would that do if you can't use your chakra? Might as well die.

Sai had been just fine, he woke up from his coma a couple of days later. He was still at the hospital but then said he was healing just fine.

The whole village was talking about their succeeded mission. The successful rescue of Sasuke and Orochimaru's death. Naruto had killed Orochimaru out of anger when he thought Orochimaru had kill Sai. They were the talk of the village!

"Sakura-chan !" A happy voice called out.

She turned and smiled as she saw Naruto running up to her, waving at her with one hand and holding Hinata's hand with his other.

"Hi Naruto! Hey Hinata!" she smiled.

Hinata gave a shy smile. "Ohayou Sakura"

"How are you guys?" she asked.

'_They're so cute together !' _She thought.

"Oh we're great ! We're heading for some ramen, wanna come?"

'I knew that was coming'

She chuckled. "No thanks. I'm not in the mood for ramen." She smiled at them.

"Oh okay..." Naruto said as he sighed. "Well... Ja ne!"

She waved. "Ja ne"

She started walking again, a smiling happily. She walked over to a Sakura tree and looked at the flowers that had bloomed.

"I see you've recovered well.." Said a voice behind her.

She jumped slightly and turned.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said surprised.

"Hn"

'_He still has that habit I see'_ She almost wanted to giggle.

Lost in her own little world in her mind, he hadn't seen him coming closer.

She had only realised it when he softly tipped her chin and pressed his lips against hers softly. Her eyes widen in shock.

'_Is Sasuke-kun...Kissing me?_' She thought, not even coming close to have recovered from the shock.

He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, the other cupped her cheek. Sakura, too shocked to respond, just stood there, not quite sure what to do.

When he pulled back Sakura stared at his usual cool look, not any particular feelings showing.. except that one sparkle in his eyes. His arm had slid back to his side, limping there.

She touched her lips. "What was that for?"

He smirked. "Revenge from our battle."

He leaned his head beside her ear and whispered huskily "Besides... I like the feeling of your lips against mine"

She blushed and he leaned his head back to stare at her once again.

"Sakura..." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Arigatou"

This time. She knew what it meant.

He leaned in, cupping her cheek and connecting both their lips again. He kissed her with so much pain, hurt, passion, love, sadness and happiness that she completely knew how he felt about her. How much he missed her. How much pain he was in. How much he _loved_ her.

And this time... _she kissed him back._

_XOX-OWARI-XOX_

**Okay, I'm done !! You guys wanna know how fucking long this thing took me to write? 6 fucking HOURS!! Non-stop writing and now my fingers hurt. I hope this was satisfying for you all. I know this is satisfying for me. I love my own story. LOL. Okay for the people that didn't know, there is a trailer I made for this fanfiction. I made the trailer first but people requested and suggested I should make a fanfiction with it. So it took me a heck of a long time before I started, but I did it !**

**The link for the trailer is on my profile )**

**Okay well, I hope you guys enjoyed ! I really really do because I feel so terribly guilty for not have written this earlier !**

**Review PLEASE ! **


End file.
